Zombie Outbreak
by Black Phonix
Summary: In a world were the Cullens are normal and Percy Jackson is a God. NOT REALLY GOOD AT THESE. I DO NOT OWN ETHER OF THESE BOOKS. RATED T BECAUSE I PARANOD


**TWILIGHT/PERCY JACKSON **

**ZOMBIE OUTBREAK**

**3****rd**** Person **

Unknown to the entire world Percy Jackson is the Number one U.S Government Contractor in everything Military he made The Navy, Air force, Army and, Marines Corps. But to the World he was their Musical Ideal, their Actor and their Model. Percy Jackson had two different lives to the people he was Percy Jackson world Icon and the U.S Military and Government officials he was Lord Perseus God of Warfare, Water, Time and Knowledge because the Military stuff he Produced and upon stuff. He made stuff that civilians thought were only in Movies. He was not someone you would want to piss off. The reason people did not know he work for the Military is because he had robots working in his faculties and if any one even came close to finding out his identity they were killed in an 'accidental' explosion. To put it short Perseus was the cruelest person in the world when it came to his secret.

**Perseus POV**

I was just done with a Military sale when I saw a Soldier came in and say to the General of the Army "General, there is another outbreak in Italy, General and this one looks like it is coming to us". This caught my attention and I walked up the General and asked in confused voice "Mind telling me what this Outbreak is General or do I have to…" I left the threat hanging. The General turned to me and said rather mean "None of your business Warfare God"! This stopped all talking in the room and the tension became thick I just smirked and said "Of course General but if is a Threat to our Government…well just Email me and I would be happy to help with the problem but in the mean time General. I would just watch the Waters we all know they are ever changing." And with that I walked out with my Assistant Mayor Whitlock. You may be wondering who I am to be making Sales to the Military and why the General of the Army called Warfare God. Truth is I am an Immortal God and I control all the Americas that including South America and Central America and me and my fellow Gods control the World but the mortals do not know that but the U.s Government but they only think that I am the only Immoral in the world there are 6 more immortals in my Pantheon me being King of Greco-Roman Gods the other Gods are Nicolas (Nico) he rules over Europe he is God of the Underworld, Night, Shadows and The Moon. There is Jason he rules over Africa he is God of the Sky, Storms (Meaning every single thing in a Storm and the Elements in the Storms), Air, and Day. Next there is Leonardo (Leo) he rules over Asia he is God of the Sun, Forges, Fire, and Technology. Then there is Conner one of the Twin Gods he rules over Middle East he is God of Earth, Animals, Tricks and Speed. Then there is the last but not least Travis he rules over Australia he is God of Space, Messages, Plasma and Strength. I am 6` 3 inches but I have to control my look so the mortals can't figure out my real Identity. When I am out in Public I am the same height but I have long windblown Black hair with Sea-Green eyes and a Swimmer/Runner/Strength build. Today I am wearing golden color shoes, golden Shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket I am also in my true form meaning I have short neat spiked up deep blue hair, Deep Tan, Pure Timeless Golden eyes with Sea-Green Pupils but I have my James Bond sun glasses on which has inferred mode.

**MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK POV**

I am driving my boss Lord Perseus home from his meeting with the U.S Army when he asks "So Jasper since I like how you work I know what is happening in Italy right now and I am giving you and your family a chance to survive." I keep my eyes on the road and ask in a confused voice "What do you mean 'Survive' My Lord" I heard him sigh and he answered in a semi-kind voice "Me and my brothers are going to start the World anew and we are not going to go around killing innocent Mortals so we thought of something that would test our strength and be fun since we Immortals rarely get to have fun with all the work we have to do to keep our domains in check so we thought of a monster that when it bits someone it turns into that monsters and do you know what kind of monster that does that same exact thing Jasper." I thought and what I got made my blood run cold. I just nod and say "Yes sir you are planning to start the zombie apocalypse. In that case to protect my family I will take you up on that offer to save my family." I look in the rear view mere and saw Lord Perseus nod and say "Good and the reason I am offering to save you family is because of you Jasper. The way you are and your fatal flaw which is Loyalty if you do not know already. You are the best worker I have had in eons and I don't want to lose someone like to some silly disease." I put my eyes back on the road and nodded he continued. " You have till a week before the Disease hits the Americas gather you family and just come to the main Headquarters' and let no one outside you family know of what I told you Mayor Whitlock and that is a Order." I nod and I can't help but ask one question "My Lord what about my wife's family and the people that I think of as family there are only 2 people I think of a family and 3 people in my wife's family." I said that all in a rush of fear I will be denied that I will not be able to bring them along with me. I look in the rear view mere and saw him staring at me and then he said "Of course Jasper as long as they bid by my rules I don't think they will be a problem.


End file.
